Dream Angel
by Nymphadorkus
Summary: I'm re-doing this story, so it'll be confusing but please be patient
1. birth and death

Disclaimer: I only own Aislinn and Lothiel. Nothing else, so don't sue me. 

****

Chapter one

"Glorfindel! Glorfindel!" Elrohir called to his father's best friend, who had just returned from a hunting trip.

"What is it, Elrohir? What is the matter?!" he demanded frantically

"It's...it's Lothiel. She's giving birth!!"

"WHAT!?!" he yelled, immediately running towards the birthing room.

As he was nearing the birthing room, a scream erupted from it.

"GLORFINDEL!!" that'd be his wife, Lothiel

He ran even faster, dashing into the room, Glorfindel grabbed Lothiel's hand. Who immediately broke about all the bones in his hand. He didn't say anything, probably trying to preserve his pride.

Now, granted, it was Elrond delivering the baby since he was the best in all of Middle Earth. However, there was a slightly more personal reason why....Elrond was the child's godfather.

"Glorfindel, just so you know; she's been in labor since this morning. There's no telling how long she'll be in labor. Celebrian was in for two days." Elrond informed him, flashing a cocky smile.

"Don't start with me, Perehil." Glorfindel shot back

"Glorfindel..." Lothiel warned

"Hang on Lothiel, hang on." he encouraged her.

~the next day~

There was a sudden cry. It was finally over...four in the morning.

"Congratulations! It's a girl! What are you going to name her?" Elrond asked them

Lothiel looked at her husband. Her husband looked at Elrond with the baby in his arms. Some minutes passed when he finally said,

"How about Aislinn Celebrian? I mean, if it's alright with you Elrond." he asked

"Aislinn Celebrian? It's a beautiful name. I am sure that she would approve, be flattered even. If she were here." Elrond replied

"Aislinn Celebrian, it is." Lothiel agreed

~one year later~

"Aislinn! Aislinn! Come here! Your mother will be arriving soon...don't you want to look nice for her?" Aislinn's nurse asked

"NO!" that was the only word she seemed to know these days.

Suddenly, Glorfindel appeared in the doorway. Aislinn almost immediately stopped running about the room knowing that she might get a spanking if she didn't.

"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel." the nurse said, relieved to finally get Aislinn cleaned up and dressed.

"No problem, Wilwarin." he replied

all three suddenly heard horse hooves stomping on the ground at Imladris' gate. Forgetting about his daughter, he ran out to greet his wife.

"Lothiel!"

However, when he stopped, he found that there was only one rider with someone in his arms; that could only mean one thing...

"Lord Glorfindel! Where is Lord Elrond?! Lady Lothiel needs help! We were attacked by Orcs!" the rider said, stating the obvious. So, we'll call him 'Captain Obvious' from now on.

"This way!"

Glorfindel ran ahead, knowing that he'd find Elrond in his study doing paperwork.

Banging on the door he cried,

"Elrond!! Help!!!"

Elrond immediately came out, concerned.

"What is it!? Glorfindel!" he called after his friend

Seeing that Glorfindel wouldn't wait, he started running after his friend. They ran into Captain Obvious, who was waiting, and as soon as he saw Lothiel, he directed Glorfindel and Captain Obvious to the Healing rooms. As Captain Obvious laid her down he explained what happened.

"We were attacked by Orcs. It took me awhile to find her. Umm...Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond...I think that she was raped..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Glorfindel demanded.

"Sweet Eru...ALL OF YOU GET OUT!! except you, Glorfindel." he yelled

~several hours later~

Elrond worked feverishly on Lothiel, when he finally sat back and said softly,

"All we can do now is hope."

"What happened to my wife?!" Glorfindel demanded to know

"Well, Glorfindel...I hope that you're ready to raise Aislinn on your own because no matter what way this goes, you'll have to. We have a re-repeat of what happened to Celebrian. If we're lucky, she'll sail as Celebrian did." he explained, stuttering a little bit and trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes at the memory of what happened to **his** wife, Celebrian.

"What do you mean if we're lucky?!" he demanded

Elrond didn't answer him but instead started to leave the room. Glorfindel wouldn't have any of it. He pushed Elrond back down into a empty chair.

"What do you mean? Elaborate for me." Glorfindel asked, looking Elrond straight in the eyes, and his voice had a deadly edge to it.

"I mean that she'll die or sail to Valinor!! I said that already, alright!?" Elrond yelled at his friend but instantly regretted it. They hadn't fought in **years**.

Glorfindel stopped for a moment, then sitting down and accepting his wife's fate; he started crying. Not since the Fall of Gondolin had he cried.

"I'm so sorry, Glorfindel." that was all Elrond could say, even though he had gone through the same thing. He could offer no words of advice, since no one bothered to offer him any.

Glorfindel cried for days on end, but the day Lothiel died was the day that Glorfindel stopped crying, it was as if he was crying for his wife since she couldn't.

She died three, long months after the Orc attack.

They had her funeral two days after.


	2. Lothlorien

Authors Note: I forgot to translate something from the last chapter "_Ada!! Um ris ana linde!! Linde moka yulme!!" _ very loosely means, "Dad!! Don't lie to me!! I hate you!!"

Very sorry about that. 

/indicates thoughts/

Well on with the story!

****

Chapter Two

"Well, dearest daughter of mine; what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Glorfindel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You need to stop wallowing in your sorrow for Nana's passing because it is my birthday and every year you ruin it for me." Aislinn said, deciding rather than staying there and getting yelled at, she would leave for the gardens.

"Wait a minute...Aislinn Celebrian!" Glorfindel half-yelled, running after his daughter.

/Oh Eru!! He's coming after me! RUN!!/

Run she did, but she couldn't stop at the gardens because many elves, including her father, knew that the gardens were her favorite place to sit and think; so thinking fast, Aislinn decided that the best place to go was back into the Last Homely House and right back into her father's room; it was the last place he'd expect her to be.

/I'm almost there! I hope that no one else is in there.../

"Watch out!!" Aislinn called out to Elrond and Figwit, so she wouldn't run into them.

Aislinn managed to get into her father's room without running into anybody and then locked the door.

"Well, well, well...Aislinn, were you really expecting me to actually stop and look in the gardens for you?" Glorfindel mocked questioned her.

"....Yes...." she replied.

/Dear Eru; I feel really stupid/

"Well, you were wrong. Now, why do I need to stop 'wallowing in my sorrow'? Because it's your birthday? I don't see why you're complaining, I get you a present every year; I'm at your party. I don't see how I'm 'wallowing'." Glorfindel said.

"You're 'wallowing' because you don't socialize with anybody. You hardly talk to me except when you need to, like now." she explained.

"Aislinn...I'm very sorry; really I am. Would you like to go to Lothlorien? You know, your mother was from Lothlorien." Glorfindel asked.

"I need time to think about that. Please give me a day or so." Aislinn requested.

"Very well. I'll speak to you in a few days." 

~Two days later; outside Glorfindel's room~

*knock, knock*

"Ada, it's me. I need to talk to you about Lothlorien." she explained, waiting for him to answer.

/Eru; come on Ada! Open up./

"Ah! Aislinn, daughter, please come in." Glorfindel said, stepping aside to let her in.

"What is your decision?" Glorfindel questioned.

"Well Ada, after much debate, I have decided that I will go to Lothlorien, but if I go there, I'm going to stay until we sail into the West." Aislinn stated.

"Very well, daughter. It is your decision." 

~Lothlorien~

/Aislinn, welcome to Lothlorien. Celeborn and I hope that you will be comfortable for your stay here. You know, your mother was one of my daughter's handmaidens, which is why she moved to Rivendell in the first place./

/Thank you. I assure you that I will. I will be here a long time; I'm staying until we sail in to the West. Really? I didn't know that./

"My Lord and Lady, I bid you good night. I am very tired from my journey." 

"Good night child. Haldir will show you to your talan."


	3. requirements

Chapter Three

"Thank you Haldir. Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked.

"Yes there is. Meals require your attendance; The Lady's handmaidens must be there should she need anything. Breakfast is at 8:00, lunch is at half past noon and dinner is at 9:00. The Lady might bring up things about your mother at very random times, I just thought that you should know. Rest well, Lady Aislinn." Haldir explained.

"I will; you do the same. Thank you again Haldir."

~The next day, shortly before breakfast~

/Aislinn! Get up! It's almost time to eat./

/Huh? What?/

"Aislinn, get up. It's almost time for breakfast. You're required to be there. Didn't Haldir tell you that?" Galadriel asked, cocking an eyebrow.

/Yes, he did. Why is breakfast this early? Back in Rivendell, we weren't required at breakfast./

"Well Aislinn, you are no longer in Rivendell and just so you know, Haldir lied about you becoming a handmaiden." 

Finally, Aislinn rolled over and looked the Lady in the eyes. 

"Right you are. What did you say about Haldir?" Aislinn asked, a confused look on her face.

"Even though, you must attend meals here, you have the same title as you did back in Rivendell. Aislinn, do you honestly think that a handmaiden would stay in a talan such as this?" Galadriel asked, raising her hand motioning to the talan around them.

"No, but why would Haldir lie? It's against our nature."

"I asked him to. I wanted to see your reaction." The Lady of Light explained.

"Oh. I see. So, what are my rights here?" Aislinn asked.

"Your rights? That's an interesting way of putting it. Everything that you could do in Rivendell, you can do here." she explained.

"Wow. Thank you." Aislinn said, grinning from one pointy ear to the other.

"Well, there is one thing; neither Celeborn and I will be greeting guests from now on, you will."

"What if they have questions?" Aislinn inquired.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what to say." Galadriel explained.

"Done. When do I start?" Aislinn asked.

"Tomorrow. Now, we must go eat."

~dining room~

"My Lady." Celeborn pulled out Galadriel's chair for her. 

"Lady Aislinn, please sit." he pulled out the chair to the right of Galadriel's.

They commenced eating, however that didn't stop some of the elves from asking questions.

"So, Lady Aislinn what was your role in Rivendell?" one elf asked.

"How is Lady Arwen doing?" another asked.

*ring*

/That's the dismissal bell/ Galadriel explained.

/So, what do I do now?/ she asked

"I'll take you on a grand tour and explain everything to you then." Galadriel explained, motioning for Aislinn to follow her.


	4. arrival of the Fellowship

****

Chapter Four

"This is the throne room, so to speak. You will be receiving guests here. I will let you know if any are coming."

"Very well." Aislinn simply replied.

/Aislinn could you do me and Celeborn another favor? Could you also answer the inhabitants of Caras Galadhon's questions?/

/On top of receiving guests?/ Aislinn asked.

"Yes. If it wouldn't be too much trouble. You do need the experience." she explained, obviously (again) knowing something that she didn't.

"No, not at all. I would be honored." Aislinn replied.

"Very well then that concludes the grand tour. I will need you to receive a group of people tomorrow."

"The Fellowship?" she asked, her father told her about them in his letter.

"Yes. They are on their way here as we speak. So I will need you to be in the throne room tomorrow all day since we don't know when they will arrive. Be ready."

"As you wish, Lady Galadriel." Aislinn said, dipping her head.

/Thank you Aislinn./

~The next day~

/Aislinn!! Hurry! They're here!!/

/Fix your circlet!/

/Yes, Milady/

There they were before her. They couldn't see her; it was an amazing feeling that came over her...like she belonged doing this sort of thing.

"We welcome you to Caras Galadhon." Aislinn greeted the Fellowship, stepping down onto the last step where she, then, remained.

"Who's we?" Gimli the dwarf demanded.

Aislinn mentally rolled her eyes.

/How typical of a dwarf!/

"The residents of Caras Galadhon and I, Gimli son of Gloin."

"Where are the Lord and Lady?" Estel* asked.

"They are very busy right now, so they asked me to greet you in their stead." Aislinn explained.

Aislinn looked around at them; Legolas, Estel, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gimli...

/Where is Gandalf?/

Her voice soon echoed her thoughts.

"Prince Legolas, tell me where is Gandalf? I am sure that Lord Celeborn would wish to speak with him." Aislinn asked.

"He has fallen. The work of a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas explained.

/Tell them that we will grieve for Gandalf later, but go rest for now./

/Yes, Milady./

"We will grieve for Gandalf later; go rest for now."

~Where the Fellowship is resting~

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas explained.

"What do they say?" Merry (I think it was) asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you for those who grieve are still too near." Legolas replied.

"Legolas, what was that back there?" Aragorn inquired.

"What?" he asked.

"In the throne room, I saw what you were doing back there. The reaction on her face was great."

"I don't know really. It could've been anything. Lust, love...a serious infatuation." Legolas admitted.

"I didn't realize that Elves lusted." Aragorn said, raising an eyebrow.

"......Well, now you do." 

~Near where the Fellowship is resting~

"Dear Eru! The Prince likes me! Help me Lady Galadriel!! Please!?" Aislinn pleaded exasperated. 

"You don't like the Prince? Many Elves would disagree with you." Galadriel said calmly.

"I like him but I don't think that I could stand him for the rest of eternity."

"Well, who could you stand?" Galadriel asked, deciding to poke a little fun at her..

"Hmmmmmm......you can't tell anyone but.....one of your grandsons. They have gorgeous bodies, they're smart and mmmm-mmmmm!" Aislinn admitted.

"Really?"

/I'll keep that in mind..../

*Aragorn's name in Rivendell


	5. writing letters

****

Chapter Five

"Dearest wife, what are you doing?" Celeborn asked, kissing her neck.

"Writing a letter to our son-in-law, requesting that he send Elrohir or Elladan here to Lothlorien." Galadriel explained, not raising her head.

/Why?/ he wondered, preceding to trail kisses down her neck; somebody obviously wants some nookie tonight ;D

"Because I wish to meddle in Elrohir's life and if that doesn't work then I'll meddle in Elladan's life. Will you stop that?!?" Galadriel demanded, trying to be serious but failing miserably.

Celeborn cocked an eyebrow and then made a puppy dog face.

*giggle*

"Alright, but just a minute; I need to finish writing this letter." she asked

Celeborn just grinned.

~Aislinn's talan~

/What should I do? What should I do? I know! I'll write a letter to Ada./

In her letter she included her conversation with Galadriel, her new duties, how much she missed him, and the strange feeling that Galadriel was up to something, why would she have her greet people and answer her people's questions? There must be a reason.

~A month later~

Both Elrohir and Elladan were sent and were in the constant company of Aislinn because they had to do the same things as her. However, the twin who really seemed to enjoy her company was Elrohir, the same elf who said (when he was considerably younger) that she was mean and that she had 'cooties'. (I know, but I couldn't help it. Sorry!)

It was lunchtime and Elrohir, Elladan, Galadriel and Aislinn were having a picnic when they were interrupted by a messenger.

"Lady Aislinn, a letter from your father." the elf explained.

"Thank you." 

"Can I see?" Elrohir asked, slowly inching his way behind her so he could get a clear view.

"Elrohir Peredhil!! It's my letter!! Oh Ada says hello and asks how everyone is doing."

"Well then, I must write him a letter back telling him how wonderfully I am doing." Elrohir replied, jokingly.

"OH NO!! He's arriving today! About right now!!" Aislinn exclaimed, suddenly jumping up and running towards the throne room, Elrohir and Elladan right behind her with Galadriel laughing and calling out, "Fix your circlets and smooth out your clothes!"


	6. arrival of Ada and of kissed butts

****

Chapter Six

Aislinn was about to greet her father, when suddenly all three of them fell and landed in a heap at Glorfindel's feet. Aislinn was on top of Elrohir, coming pretty close to 'accidentally' kissing him and Elladan....well, he wasn't so lucky...he 'accidentally' kissed Aislinn's butt. (Poor Elladan)

"Hello Ada, it's good to see you again." Aislinn finally managed to get out.

"Even in that compromising position?." Glorfindel asked.

"I...kissed...her...butt. Sweet Eru!! why me?!" asked Elladan.

"Well, mayhap you should get up and help us up too. I mean since you're that horrified you kissed my butt." Aislinn retorted.

"I was about to do that."

Elrohir snorted.

"Sure 'Dan; whatever you say."

"You know, it's said that when three elves end up in a heap on the floor, they're nervous about something." Glorfindel said seriously, but had a twinkle in his eye.

"Ada! What are you saying?!" Aislinn demanded.

"Never mind, where's Galadriel and when are you three going to get up?" Glorfindel asked, now exasperated.

"Right now. She's in the picnic area, well she was last time we checked." Elladan said.

"Thank you."

~Picnic area~

"Galadriel, how are you?" he asked, greeting her.

"Excellent. Thank you. Did Elrond get my message?"

"Yes, he sent me because he was extremely busy."

"Eru!! I wanted him to come first!"

"Is there something I should know about?"

"Well, since you're here; I'll tell you. I'm trying to get Elrohir and Aislinn together but I'm taking suggestions from you and Elrond and then melting them into a plan. What do you say?" Galadriel explained with vigor.

/WHAT?!/

/Oh yes. You'd better believe it; because it's working! So, HA! Take that you bloody Balrog slayer!/

"I will have nothing to do with this!" Glorfindel swore.

"Very well then. When you get back to Rivendell will you please send Elrond?" she requested.

Which he did, upon returning to Rivendell....

"Elrond, mellonamin. Galadriel requests your presence in Lothlorien."

"But what about Rivendell?" Elrond asked.

"I will run it in your stead, that's my job. I suggest that you go. It's pretty important."

"Alright."

Elrond gathered his traveling clothes, some food, and bid Glorfindel and Arwen good-bye.

"I will see you soon. I promise." Elrond swore.

Arwen didn't look too convinced but nonetheless, off he went to Lothlorien.

~Lothlorien~

"Ai! Elrond, thank you for coming. Now if you'll come with me." Galadriel requested.

The two of them stepped into Celeborn's study, where he was already waiting.

"Celeborn; Galadriel. What is this about?" Elrond asked, worry suddenly creasing his forehead.

"Don't worry too much Elrond. Celeborn and I are trying to get Elrohir and Aislinn together. So far, it's working."

"Will you help us Elrond? We really need some." Celeborn asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know. Is Glorfindel in on this?" Elrond asked. Geez! all Elrond ever has is questions! 

"Well, I asked him but he declined." Galadriel said.

"Great! I'm in!!" Elrond said excitely.

/Excellent. Any suggestions Elrond?/

/Give me some time. This is going to be fun! Heeheehee!/


	7. Grey Havens

****

Author's Note: 

I give thanks to Tears of the Immortal for being my first reviewer but I won't go back and change those because it would take too long. However, I will try in future chapters.

Even though Miriellar wasn't my first reviewer I give an extra special thanks to you because I looked at your favorite stories (I do that alot) and I nearly had a stroke when I saw that 'Dream Angel' was on there!! I'm still all excited!! Again, I thank ye and now on with the story!

Wait, one more thing; I realized that The Twins age isn't synchronized (so to speak) with Lord of the Rings but since I just realized this, their ages will remain the same and just so everyone knows, they're about 3 years older then Aislinn, so....according to 'our standards' about 18....awwww! Aislinn is under-aged, and Elrohir isn't! 

Shame on them! ;P

Chapter Seven

~still in Celeborn's study~

"Galadriel. I know that Aislinn wanted to stay here until she went into the West, but I'm thinking about taking her and my sons back to Rivendell with me." 

"Why?" she questioned

"Well, because whether we like it or not war is coming and I don't think that Glorfindel would appreciate his only child being anywhere near it." Elrond responded

"And being in Rivendell is better?" she questioned him again

"No, I was thinking of sending Elladan, Elrohir, and Aislinn to the Grey Havens."

he retorted

"What?!" Galadriel demanded

"Elrond, you know that we cannot send them to Valinor until they're ready." Galadriel said

"I will not send them to war. To their deaths." Elrond whispered

"Elrond, none of want to but we cannot force them to go to the Undying Lands."

"Also, Galadriel I never said anything about sending them to Valinor. I'm sending them to the Grey Havens; everything about the Havens is perfectly safe." Elrond said

"Hmmmm....you are right but how do we tell them?" Galadriel asked

"I don't know but we'd better do it soon. Very soon." he replied

****

Author's Note:

Sorry that this chapter was so short but I'm having a bit of writer's block and writing this much was a bit hard. Namarie. Until the next chapter.

**** **** ****


	8. Into the West

****

Chapter Eight

"Lord Elrond, you want us to go to the Grey Havens?" Aislinn asked

"Yes. That's the plan." he replied

"The plan? I don't understand. Does my ada know about this?" Aislinn demanded to know

"Yes Aislinn, he does. Elrond figures that the Havens are the safest place for you three."

Galadriel explained

"But we don't have to leave for Valinor yet?" Elladan asked

"No, not unless you really wish to. Or have to." Elrond said, adding the last bit in one breath

"Alright but I want to go back to Rivendell to visit Ada one last time since we cannot leave the Havens once we get there and it could be awhile before I see him again."

"Aislinn, Aislinn, Aislinn...you don't understand. He is going with you." 

Galadriel tsk-tsked

"Really?"

~A month and a half later~

"Aislinn; are you coming? The ship is about to leave." Glorfindel sighed

"Yes Ada, just a minute...Elrohir! Elladan! are you ready yet?!" Aislinn demanded

Silence. 

"Aislinn Celebrian! They're down here waiting for you as well; come on we're ready."

Glorfindel said

"Yes Ada." she replied

/Do I have everything? clothes? check. umm...everything else? check./

"I'm coming!" Aislinn yelled down the stairs

Elrohir and Elladan were already on the ship waiting for her. Glorfindel was helping Aislinn onto the ship but before she put both feet in the ship, she had one last look behind her at the Grey Havens; at Middle Earth; her home. Aislinn stepped into the ship and they began to sail into the West. All the memories she had were coming back to her but she knew that this is what she had to do and she had to let go of her regrets and thoughts lest she jump out and stay in the Grey Havens.

****

~~~The End~~~

Author's Note:

There will be a sequel. So actually this is the end for now. Namarie until the sequel.


End file.
